


Homeland Security Needs You

by melanoms



Series: 50 Kisses [16]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Sleep Deprivation, Workaholic, cryptologist!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoms/pseuds/melanoms
Summary: You’ve been decrypting messages from a terrorist organization for the past nine months. On your one day off, Spencer promises to not let you work. But, as all things go in both your lines of work, killers have other plans.Kiss prompt: Distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work, and give them kisses instead
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: 50 Kisses [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671802
Kudos: 63





	Homeland Security Needs You

With your nose buried in your laptop screen, your eyes strained to stay open. From the other side of the table, Spencer mindlessly flipped the page of _The Valley of Fear._

“People think that digital eye strain is primarily because of the blue light from your screen. But there are numerous other factors that contribute to ocular discomfort.”

“Uh-huh.” You continued hammering the keyboard.

“Like blink rate.”

You slammed your eyes closed for a few good blinks.

“The mental focus required will also reduce your blink rate,” he droned. “Yours decreased by thirty percent in the past twenty-three minutes.”

You shot your gaze to him. 

“You made me promise to not let you work today.” Spencer raised his eyebrows.

You resumed your work. “Well, that was a stupid…” 

Cocking an eyebrow, you peered at him over the screen. “You weren’t supposed to work either.”

“It was just a phone consult.”

“It’s still…”

You shook your head and continued typing away. Spencer pushed out his seat and met you on your side of the table. Lowering his face next to yours, you could feel his breath graze your cheek.

“I’m going to be distra—”

But, as if magnetically possessed, your lips found his. 

“Just because,” you murmured as you continued to kiss him, “I tried this on you last week…”

Yet, Spencer Reid managed to capture your full attention. Your eyes, for one, were relieved to finally be closed. You could practically taste the sugar from his coffee on his tongue. 

As Spencer stood upright, you rose to your feet by his silent command. You wrapped your arms around his neck, lips entranced by his in a chemical magic that he surely _could_ explain.

As always, you wondered what science could create such a specimen as the sensitive genius before you. But as your mind wandered…

“Oh my God,” you gasped, breaking away from the kiss.

“Did I do something wrong?” Spencer bit his lip and grimaced. 

With wide eyes, you threw your fingertips to your lips and stared at him.

“No, not at all.” You shook your head. 

Spencer narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to the side. After a hard swallow, you darted to your laptop and started scanning the screen.

“I though my script was broken because we were expecting some form of contact information. But it’s not about making contact.”

You pulled up the file and gestured to the screen. “It’s an identifier.”

Tilting his head to the side, Spencer examined the string of letters that your decryption produced.

“A genome sequence,” he said.

“I, I don’t know why I didn’t see it before.” You withdrew your cell phone to call your team.

“You got eight hours of sleep this week.”

“It’s people,” you spoke into the phone. “They’re smuggling in people with a specific genome.”

You put your hand in your back pocket and paced the room.

“No, I have no idea what they’re looking for. But I know a scientist who can figure it out. He’s FBI. Get him clearance. Now. I don’t care what you have to...His name? Doctor Spencer Reid.”

After you hung up, you threw on your coat and dashed to the door. With your palm over the handle, you gestured for Spencer to hurry up.

“C’mon, Doctor! The Department of Homeland Security needs you.”

“Alright, alright!” 

He scrambled to wrap his scarf around his neck. Before you could open the door, Spencer swiped your keys from your hands. 

“But you are not driving.”

Then he yanked on your wrist and whisked you out the door.


End file.
